Cat's Awakening
by Ellias Gabriel
Summary: My first story. Ranko/Akane pairing. Ranko is dieing and Akane will do anything to save the life of the girl she loves.
1. Chapter 1

First I am going to get this out of the way **I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2!** Now that that is over with let me say that this story was the idea of my brother, Acerabus. It is based off of a small part in the story "Ranma's Morning Confession" by ringmaster. If you have not read it before you really need to.

**Cat's Awakening **

Akane Tendo was sitting beside the hospital bed of her girlfriend, Ranko Saotome. Ranko was lying in the bed looking frail and weak. The doctors said that there was nothing they could do to help her. She was suffering from the same illness that took the life of Kimiko Tendo so many years ago. And just like then the outcome looked bleak.

As Akane looked down at the girl she loved her mind wandered, as it had so many times before, back to the book in her backpack. The book that could most likely save Ranko's life, but at a cost. That cost could vary considerably from a single drop of blood to another's life or their very soul.

Akane thought back to when she first found the book. She had been walking down the street, Ranko had been in the hospital for several weeks at the time and Akane was very distraught. As she passed the mouth of an alley someone called out to her. She looked into the alley she saw an hooded woman dressed in a purple cloak. The cloaked woman was standing behind a table covered in strange trinkets. As Akane moved closer the woman looked at her in a way that it looked like she was peering into Akane's very soul. "Child you are suffering." said the woman, "Please tell me what troubles you." Suddenly feeling the need to vent. Akane began telling this strange woman about Ranko. After she finished she finished strangely Akane felt better. The woman took a moment to think this over, then she had an idea. She reached under the table and brought out an ancient looking leather bound book. She then handed it to Akane and said, "This should help child, but be careful magic such as this is not easy to control." Akane began to feel hopeful. "Thank you." Akane said. "But be warned child," said the woman, "there will be a cost, there is always a cost." Akane thought about this for a moment. But any chance was better than no chance. "It doesn't matter this is Ranko's only chance." Akane said to herself.

That was two weeks ago and Akane was still debating what to do. Akane was brought out of her thoughts by the weak voice of her girlfriend. "Akane?" Ranko rasped. "I'm right here, Ranko." Akane answered as she leaned down and gave the redhead a gentle kiss on the lips. Ranko gave a ghost of a smile at the small show of affection. She and Akane had been secretly dating for a few months before Ranko had to be hospitalized. "How are you doing?" Akane asked. "I'm doing great," she lied weakly, "I'll be out of here in no time." Akane teared up at how weak Ranko sounded. "That's good to hear." Akane said barely holding back tears. It hurt Akane so much to see the girl she loved, the girl who could destroy solid stone with the flick of her wrist looking so weak. And that was it, Akane finally decided that she would save Ranko no matter what the cost. With that decided she wished the redhead a good night and left after giving Ranko a kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So what do you think? Please no comments on how bad it is, just constructive criticism.


	2. So it begins

I have said it before and I will probably say it again I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2. Ranma 1/2 is the creation of the genius Rumiko Takashi. People keep asking me this so I am going to get it out of the way. There is no Ranma in this story only Ranko. Ranko is the daughter of Genma and Nodoka Soatome, and their only child. Ranko went on the ten year training trip with her father, but did not get cursed. Unlike her father. Most of the main events in the canon story line happened in this story, just to Ranko rather than Ranma. This story is evolving out of control it is pretty much writing itself. I have no idea how this is going to turn out but it is not following my original plan.

chapter recap:

**And that was it, Akane finally decided that she would save Ranko no matter what the cost. With that decided she wished the redhead a good night and left after giving Ranko a kiss.**

Later that night Akane returned and crept into Ranko's room. As Akane entered she noticed Ranko was awake. She walked up to Ranko's bed so Ranko could see her. When Ranko saw Akane she was confused, she thought Akane went home already. "Akane,what are you doing here?" Ranko asked. "Shouldn't you be home asleep right now?" Akane smiled at how Ranko worried over her.

" I came here to give you a surprise." said the black haired girl with a loving smile. "What surprise would that be?" Ranko asked. At this Akane's eyes sparkled. "A cure." whispered Akane.

Ranko's eyes widened at this simple statement. "A-a cu-cure." stuttered Ranko in disbelief. Akane smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Yes a cure." confirmed Akane.

"What is it?" Ranko asked in a quiet voice. This was the part that Akane was dreading. If there was one thing that Ranko hated (besides Tatewaki Kuno) it was magic. It had screwed her over to many times for her to trust it. "Well it's..." Akane mumbled the rest of her statement. Ranko's eyes narrowed slightly, she was becoming suspicious. Akane only mumbled like that when she didn't want to tell you something.

Then it hit her. "It's magic isn't it?" it wasn't a question more like confirming what she already knew.

"Yes it is, but it will save you!" Akane said quickly to try and convince the irritated redhead.

"Akane you know how I feel about magic, I just don't trust it." said Ranko in a tired voice.

"I know how you feel about magic, but the doctors can't do anything and you're dying." Akane finished this with tears in her eyes threatening to fall down her face.

The second Ranko saw those tears in Akane's eyes it was all over. Ranko always boasted that she could defeat anything, but there was something she lost to hands down, Akane crying. Whenever Akane cried Ranko would do anything to make her smile. "Okay Akane if it means so much to you, go ahead and give it a shot." Ranko conceded.

Hearing this Akane smiled a cheshire cat smile that made Ranko melt inside. "Lets just get this over with." Ranko sighed.

So Akane began to set up what was needed for the ritual. There were symbols and glyphs all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. There was a large intricately designed circle in the middle of the floor. (Think something close to Fullmetal Alchemist) Ranko laid down in the middle of the circle, while Akane began chanting in an archaic language. The symbols and glyphs began to glow and illuminate the room.Then the circle began to glow. Akane finished chanting and walked into the circle and sat down next to Ranko.

Akane pulled out a tanto and cut her and Ranko's palms. She then placed their palms together. They then placed their hands on the circle, all of a sudden there was a blinding flash from the circle and glyphs. The glyphs and circle then dimmed and slowly disappeared. When Akane could see again she was laying on the floor next to a sleeping Ranko. Akane got up and placed Ranko in the bed, kissed her lovingly on the forehead, sat down in the chair next to Ranko's bed and fell asleep.

Akane woke up with the sun in her eyes. Suddenly she sat bolt upright in the chair, hoping that what happened was not a dream. As she frantically looked around the room her eyes fell on the book that had told her about the ritual. It was still open from last night. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Ranko. Ranko looked more alive than she had in months. She wasn't as pale and did as delicate as she had. As she stared at Ranko she noticed the redhead began to stir.

Ranko opened her eyes and sat up. She then looked around sleepily. Akane smiled at how cute Ranko looked at the moment. Ranko hated to be refereed as anything close to cute, but that is what Akane thought of her at that moment. "Did it work?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, but I feel stronger." Ranko replied.

Akane smiled and gave Ranko a searing kiss that left her slightly dazed. "That's great!" Akane exclaimed while smiling.

Their happy moment was interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. They both jumped with a start, and quickly looked to find out who it was.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the person, a very amused Nokoka Soatome.

Akane and Ranko sighed then Ranko got an irritated look on her face. "Mom," Ranko whined, "did you have to ruin the moment?"

"No, but that look on your face was worth it." Nodoka replied with a smirk." Ohayo Akane-chan." greeted Nodoka.

"Ohayo auntie." replied Akane.

"I hope you have been taking good care of my daughter, Akane-chan." said Nodoka still wearing that smirk.

Both girls blushed furiously. "Mom/Auntie!" yelled Ranko and Akane in unison.

Nokoka just giggled.

"Okay you've had your fun." said Akane still blushing slightly.

Akane and Ranko were not frightened that Nodoka had caught them she had known since a month after Ranko and Akane started dating. Ranko had felt bad about lying to her mother so she had confided in her about dating Akane. Ranko always tried her best to appear worthy in Nokoka's eyes, and feared she would reject her because of her preference. Her fears were unfounded though, because her mother already had a suspicion that her daughter's interests fell toward the female side of the dating pool. So it was not much of a surprise when Ranko told her that she was dating Akane. Nodoka was honored that her daughter would confide in her. Nokoka informed Ranko that she had already had her suspicions, and they had a good laugh to relieve the tension. After that she had helped them keep it a secret, and teased them any chance she got.

Nodoka was brought back to the present when something finally registered to her. Ranko had yelled at her, Ranko hadn't been able to speak over a whisper for the past few weeks. Nodoka took a closer look at her daughter. She was still blushing slightly, but there was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there since she was confined to the hospital.

"Daughter you appear to be doing well, how are you feeling?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah, about that." said Ranko while scratching the back of her head. Then Ranko and Akane began to tell Nodoka about what they did.

When they finished Nodoka just had one question. "You just let her use magic on you?" Nodoka asked incredulously.

"Um, she kinda used my weakness against me." responded Ranko quietly.

"She smiled?" asked Nodoka.

"No the other one, she cried." said Ranko even more quietly.

Nodoka just smiled at this while Akane hugged Ranko, and smiled.

A few hours later when the doctor came in he was in for the shock of his life. Ranko was cured and getting stronger by the second. By the time the doctor came in Ranko was restlessly pacing the room begging Akane to let her go outside and do some katas. The doctor was speechless, Ranko had been confined to her bed and occasionally a wheelchair for the past several weeks. Now she was easily pacing the entirety of the room very restlessly. When Ranko caught sight of the doctor she moved in front of him so fast it almost looked like she teleported.

"Can I leave now, please." begged Ranko while using the cute puppy dog dog eyes she used to scam free ice cream.

"Uh-um I-I-I guess w-we re-release you today." stuttered the helpless doctor.

"Yatta!" yelled Ranko excitedly as she ran over and grabbed Akane in a bearhug.

"Dear, you might want to let Akane breathe, she is turning an interesting shade of blue." said Nodoka while trying not to giggle and failing miserably.

Ranko blushed and loosened her grip, but did not let go.

"I still don't see why I have to leave in a wheelchair, I've been walking all morning." complained Ranko. They were leaving the hospital around noon.

"It's just how things go." explained Akane.

"You haven't told anyone I'm getting out today right?" asked the red-head.

"No dear, the only people who know are Akane and I." answered Nodoka.

"Good, let's go give them a big surprise." said Ranko with an evil smirk. And with that they began their treck toward the Tendo compound.

A/N: Hey guys I'm baaaack. I hope you like it. I've probably said this before, but I'm gonna say it again. I'm writing this entire story off the top of my head. I just write what comes to mind. Thanks for reading. I've written a lot more than I've published, but I just have to iron out the rough edges before I publish it. Again please don't flame me. But I would appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
